On certain interior panels for vehicles, it is known to partially cover an aperture through the panel using a deformable panel fabricated from a thin sheet material, such as rubber, where a slot or opening is formed through the deformable panel to allow a vehicle component to extend through the panel. For example, in the trunk of a passenger vehicle, it is known to provide a trim panel that is mounted on the upstanding rear interior surface of the trunk, below the trunk opening. An aperture is formed through the panel to allow a trunk mounted latch to pass through the aperture for engagement with a striker that is connected to the body of the vehicle behind the trim panel. By providing an enlarged opening through the trim panel, larger tolerances can be maintained without the potential for interference between the trim panel and the latch when the trunk is moved from an open position to a closed position. By providing the deformable panel to at least partially cover the aperture, a finished appearance is maintained. Additionally, in the event of a design change that slightly relocates the latch or the striker, modification of the trim panel may not be needed due to the enlarged opening, and a change to the deformable panel may be all that is required.
Conventionally, the deformable panel is attached to the trim panel by providing stakes on an internal surface of the trim panel and providing mounting holes through the deformable panel. The mounting holes of the deformable panel are placed over the mounting stakes, and the mounting stakes are melted, thus securing the deformable panel to the trim panel. In another conventional process, the deformable panel is attached to the internal surface of the trim panel by sonic welding.